ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures
Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures is the Brand New Series on Disney+ based on the Disney World Movie that is going to be released on February 12th 2020. Join Mickey Mouse, Minnie, Genie and the Gang in Disneyville. The New Series would be premiered on May 2nd 2020. Main Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey/Mega Mouse * Jim Meskimen as Genie/Mad Doctor * Robin Williams/Dan Castellaneta as Genie (Singing Voices) * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto/Flaming Hot Dog/Horace Horsecollar/Mayor McBeagle * Daniel Ross as Donald Duck * Corey Burton as Professor Von Drake/Dale * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete/Censor Monkeys * Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles Other Voice Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Ben Burtt as WALL-E/R2-D2 * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Bullseye/Zero/Figaro * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Elissa Knight as EVE * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory/Cinderella * Alexander Gould as Nemo and Bambi * Nicolas Bird as Squirt the Turtle * Andrew Stanton as Crush * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Bill Hader/Ben Schwartz as BB-8 * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Mark Moseley as Mushu * John Ratzenberger as Hamm/P.T. Flea/Yeti/Mack * Joe Ranft as Heimlich * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Joe Ochman as Jimmy Cricket * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Jeff Bennett as Piglet/Geppetto/White Rabbit * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Tony Goldwyn/Brian Blessed as Tarzan * Minnie Driver as Jane Porter * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Josh Gad as Olaf * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric/Prince Charming * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Robby Benson as Prince Adam * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Kelly MacDonald as Merida * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug * Frank Oz as Yoda * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Gael Garcia Bernal as Hector Rivera * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Avalon Robbins as Millie Mouse * Grace Kaufman as Melody Mouse * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * Kevin McDonald as Pleakley * Corey Burton as Grumpy/Mad Hatter * Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit Live Action Cast * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant (Archive Footage) * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Jeff Bridges as Kevin Flynn * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Jimmy Vee as R2-D2 * Brian Herring as BB-8 * Billy Campbell as Cliff Secord/The Rocketeer * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (Motion Capture) * Terry Notary as Groot (Motion Capture) * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa (Archive Footage) * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu * Liam Neeson as Qui-Gon Jinn * Adam Driver as Ben Solo * Daisy Ridley as Rey * John Boyega as Finn * Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron Genie's Impressions as Disney Characters/Other Characters/People/Actors/Actresses * Tinker Bell (Intro Only) * Spider-Man (Intro Only) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (End Credits Only) * Tigger * Pumbaa * White Rabbit * Sorcerer Mickey * Albert Einstein * Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) * Pluto * Aladdin * Eddie Valiant (Bob Hoskins) * Peter Lorre * Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks) * Woody Allen * Dumbo * Dopey * Jimmy Cricket * Sebastian * Flounder-looking Fish * Geppetto * King Triton * The Beast * Ariel * Godzilla * Pocahontas * Scrooge McDuck * Robocop * ED-209 from Robocop * Robin Leach * Moses * Thor * Zeus * Will Smith * Cab Calloway * Sagittarius * Gemini * Rocky Balboa * Don King * Sultan * Cheshire Cat * Deadpool * Gru * C-3PO * Tarzan * Hercules * Iron Man * Jack Skellington * Darth Maul * Wreck-It Ralph * Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) * Iago-looking Parrot * Bing Crosby and Bob Hope * Mrs. Doubtfire (played by Robin Williams) * Groucho Marx * Harpo Marx * Chico Marx * Elvis Presley * Jerry Lewis * Mary Poppins * TRON while saving Mickey Mouse from Danger * Spider-Man 2099 holding Mickey * Shaquille O'Neal * Robin Hood (Errol Flynn) * Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox) * Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz * Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) * Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) * Doc Brown (Christoper Lloyd) * The Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) * Benny the Cab * Optimus Prime during the Royal Heist * Private William Hudson from Aliens Episodes * Genie Returns * Motor Lab * Where's Mickey? * Code Red! * Mickey's Perfecto Day * Ye Odle Royal Heist! * Gone Fishin' * WALL-E: Lost and Found * Hot Dog Daze Afternoon * The Final Battle Shorts from Mickey Mouse Hot Diggity-Dog Tales * Mickey's Tricky Tractor * Catch that Weasel * Pluto's Howl-A-Ween! * Surf's Up Mickey * Mickey's Breakfast Blast * Goodnight Mickey Songs * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures Theme Song * Nothing in the World (Quite like a Friend) * Father and Son * My Immortal * I'm the Best at Being Me * Step in Time * Cantina Band * Jedi Rocks * Jabba Flow * Hooked on a Feeling * Come and Get Your Love * Born to be Wild * Burning Love * Turtle Rock * Road Trip * Hit me with your Best Shot * Hot Dog Dance Break! * Never Say Never Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Mike Barnett and Michael Turner Original Music by John Williams Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Executive Producer John Lasseter Animation Director Chris Sanders Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg, Tony Fucile and Tom Bancroft Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Costume Designer Louise Frogley Sound Designer Ben Burtt Theme by Beau Black Production Companies * Disney+ * Disney Television Animation * PIXAR * Marvel * Lucasfilm Trivia The Series is Dedicated to the Memory of Russi Taylor and Robin Williams. In "Where's Mickey?", Genie becomes TRON and Spider-Man 2099 Impressions and saves Mickey Mouse from Danger.